Just Don't Touch Me
by Shi no mo no tenshi
Summary: Kagome has a bad childhood, for who her parents are. Kagome is making something out of it since she was old enough to walk. It was a few years later that she found out what her Daddy was & she lost her Mommy. Her Daddy is a gang leader, one of the top three in all of Japan. She found out after Mommy died, they were so young, it was heart breathtakingly sad. No one could change it.
1. When She Was Little

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, It just so happens that I really like this anime.

A/N: thank you for the reviews that I already have on the summary! To be honest I was just thinking about it and how it would be like for Kagome if this came to pass. So, the summary came to be. Although you might see different writing fonts because me and my co-writer ( brother, actually, he just likes to be co-author). Just a heads up! ^~^

* * *

Summary!

Kagome has a bad childhood, for who her parents are. Kagome is making something out of it though, since she was old enough to walk. It was a few years later that she found out what her Daddy was & she lost her Mommy. Her Daddy is a gang leader, you see, one of the top three in all of Japan. She found out after Mommy died, they were so young, it was heart breathtakingly sad. No one could change it. On top of that only a few people knew what Kagome was going through, but Kagome wouldn't accept their pity for her. Kagome would never leave her brother in any shape or form unless she was forced to. And that was a vow she was going to keep.

* * *

Chapter 1: When she was little

* * *

Kagome had a strange and hard life, yes I know everyone says that, but hers was a little different. You see, even when Kagome was only four she felt like someone was always out to make her life miserable or something… she just couldn't understand at the time. Kagome had friends, yes, but they never stuck around when she needed them most,and all her teachers resented her. She just could never understand why. So, instead of having her heart broken so many times because her friends wouldn't stay with her and come home crying, she made her own games that she would play by herself.

It was because of how she secluded her person to herself that made her so smart and she became the best in the school; even over Suichi and that almost never happened. Although there was one thing that no one knew… not even her mom knew. Although, that wasn't a surprise, her parents kept secrets from her, she could tell from how skittish they were around her every time she asked a question.

She always knew about many things about her parents since she was little, although she never paid attention to it until now. She loved her parents, but because they were hiding things from her she could never have an actual relationship with them.

It was because of that that she started to distance herself from everyone, for she didn't want to have another relationship like that with anyone again. Even though she distanced herself, she still managed to become the most popular person in the whole school.

Kids younger than her or her age looked up to her while kids older than her wanted to be her friend or get her advice on things that they was going through. They all just wanted her guidance in life.

She grew older knowing that these people around her wouldn't stick around if things went bad. She never expected anything from them; well, that was her belief until she met Sango. Sango was always there for her, through thick and thin. Surprisingly, she was the very first true friend that Kagome ever had.

It was a couple of years later after she met Sango that her mother was giving birth to a baby. Mother and father wanted to be surprised with the gender, it was just how they were. She and her father was forced to wait in the waiting room while she was giving birth, though.

They were sitting at the edges of their seats waiting for the doctor to come and tell them what is going on. After another 15 minutes the doctor finally came.

" Mrs. Higurashi?" the doctor said, looking around the full waiting room.

"Right here! Tell me doctor, please. How is my wife?"

The doctor smiled at him because it was good to see that some men actually cared about their wives and not just call them baby mama's.

Your wife is doing fine, along with your new son. Congratulations."

Kagome's father breathed a sigh of relief., while Kagome was bouncing in place because she was so excited to learn that she had a baby bro now.

" Right this way sir. I believe it is high time that you see your wife and your baby boy." The doctor said while gesturing for them to follow him up to Mrs. Higurashi's room, Kagome and her father followed close behind.

Kagome's father looked down at her, although she was completely oblivious at the time he quickly looked ahead so that he didn't run into something, or someone.

'I wish this changes things, but it doesn't.' He thought to himself. 'My throne over the gang still falls to Kagome, when she is ready of course, but still. She is the first born so it goes to her when she turns sixteen.'

He thought with sorrow filling his heart. He had hoped that his first child with his wife would be a boy, hell, even she hoped! She didn't want to put their baby girl in the middle of this if she ever gave birth to a little girl, but the Kami's didn't work in their favor.

On top of that he already told the gang that the heir was a girl, so now he can't go back on his word… The people that he most trusted were the ones that shadowed her everywhere she goes. Some of them even became teachers to be close to her during school hours. After that thought he sighed and told himself that he would think about this later.

They were near the room now and he was growing excited because he was about to meet his son. It made Kagome wonder if he was this excited when she first came into the world. But she didn't dwell on that thought because she had things to think about.

One was what fun activities she would do with her brother, and the other was how she was able to read her fathers thoughts. It was the first time after all…

Kagome shook her head and went back to thinking of fun things she and her brother could play when he was older. Kagome's father looked down at his daughter and smirked. He could practically see the wheels turning in her head and knew that she was planning something.

Then Kagome got it, when her brother was older she would teach him everything there is to know about soccer! Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when her mother called out to her.

"Kagome, come meet your new baby brother." her mother said looking at her waiting and expecting her to come near.

Both her parents smiled at her when she looked up to them to see if it was okay, with that she raced over and crawled up on the hospital bed to see her new little brother.

She smiled down at the baby, for he looked too cute while he looked around to see all that he can. He then looked at her, he tilted his head and blinked at her.

She was thinking about how adorable he was when her father cleared his throat so that he could get her attention off of her brother and on to him.

Kagome looked up at him with a questioning look, waiting for her father to speak.

"Kagome, now that you have a brother you have to promise me and your mother one thing."

He said with a warm smile on his face while mom looked over joyed and serious at the same time. Kagome's mother was very expressive when it came to her feelings, although she never there for the full intent of it. Only father was because it is said that her father was the only one that could stand the full blast of it.

Kagome snapped out of her musings when her mother started talking to her.

"Kagome, we understand that now that you have a sibling you will joke around with and always have fun, but there is only one thing we ask of you. Will you always protect our brother? Through thick and thin?"

Both of her parents were giving her a serious look and she just knew that they weren't playing around. All the same, Kagome never took promises lightly so she nodded her head vigorously and she had a look of determination in her eyes.

* * *

Soooooooooooooooooo what chu think, ne?

A/N: Everyone is gonna die so don't get attached...jk...or am I? XD

Ja ne!


	2. Still Young When Time Came To Claim Her

**_DISCLAIMER: Go back to chapter 1_**

Chapter 2: Still Young When Time Came To Claim Her

* * *

When Kagome made that promise to her parents they smelled the true smile she has ever seen in a long time. She always thought that they were never fully happy, like they were pressured down by something that they didn't want to tell her. It always bugged her to no end to see those looks on their faces.

Although, Kagome didn't spend much time on the thought since she wanted to spend some time with… er…

"Mom?" Kagome said looking up at her.

The woman looked down at her, breaking her quiet talk with her husband. " Yes sweaty?"

"Well... I was just wondering, what is the name of my little brother?"

Kagome's mother looked to her father expectantly. You see, it's not that they believe the father should always name their children it was because Kagome's mother named their first child (which is Kagome) now it was his turn to name their son. It was simply how they did things, which was kinda odd to any other person, but what ever.

Her father looked thoughtful for a moment until he finally came up with a name

"Souta. His name will be Souta Aki-yume (Ou-Kee-You-me/That is the way I am pronouncing it so no flames!) Higurashi, your little brother. And Kagome?"

Her father looked down at her with a look on his face that said no funny business. Kagome never liked that face because she thought it didn't suit him well, but all the same she looked up at her father, strait in the eyes to show him that she knew now was not the time to play.

"Will you protect your brother? I am not playing around and you need to answer this question truthfully. Will you protect your brother from everyone, that includes us as well."

Kagome didn't really have to think about it, she knew what her answer was because she already promised herself. When Kagome makes a promise, she never breaks it, not even it is a difficult promise.

"Yes, I will protect my brother."

Her parents smiled at that, because now she promised them this one thing they can always be a great family. Kagome could also see in their eyes like there was a burden on their shoulders about this whole ordeal and now that that wait is gone they could live peacefully. And that was all they asked for at the time.

* * *

**_A COUPLE OF YEARS LATER!_**

* * *

Kagome remembered that day, and that was only three years ago. Kagome is now only 10 and she has grown in such a way that no one can make her cry out side of family. This all happened because of the stupid bastard, and that's in Kagome's opinion.

Because of the man that broke into the Higurashi house, life was a living hell for Kagome. The guy that broke into the house was a year and a few months ago, nut the worst part is twas that the bastard killed their mother. Mr. Higurashi didn't know what to do with his life since his wife was gone; she was shining light in his life that he always loved, for she was his soul mate.

However, now that his wife was gone he was a black pit of despair, and because of that he started to drink, then he went back to his gang to rule over it, and finally most times he was drunk he would abuse Kagome in any way he felt like in that moment.

So as you can see life wasn't really that good for her, but she always made sure that her brother didn't see or hear any of it. but one thing she couldn't get over was that her father was one of the major gang leaders that ruled over a third of the city. She found out one afternoon when her dad a a gang meeting at their house.

From that day forward she could never look at her father the same way again while he wasn't drunk and she wanted to go live with her grandfather, but she couldn't leave without her brother, so she always had a few bags packed stored in the deepest pit of her very large closet so that her father wouldn't find it.

Kagome had to grow up fast so Souta didn't have to, and she was sticking by that until they got out of this hell hole.

* * *

**_MORE YEARS LATER!_**

* * *

It has been a several years now and the abuse only got worse, yesterday her father came a hair too close to raping her. However, she still hasn't told the authorities and now she's 16. Kagome is only sticking around the house now is for her brother and for her training since Kagome is about to become the leader of the gang when she turns 18, but even though Kagome didn't want this she is willing to do it for the sake of her brother so he doesn't have to do it.

Her little brother was her world, and also her rock to stay sane besides Sango. Yes, Sango is still around and she hasn't gone any where because she is one of Kagome's rue friends besides Ayame, Miroku, Naraku, Inuyasha, and Kagura. Those were the true friends that were always there for her and she even use to have a crush on Inuyasha, but that died a year ago because she saw how happy he was with Kikiyo and she wasn't about to split them up for her own gain.

They were the few people that knew what she was going through and would always try to help her, even though she declined every time they asked her if she wanted to come live with them, but they understood since the time were the met her little brother Souta. Souta was 9 now, but he was still oblivious to what is going on around him and that was what they hoped for.

Though everything still continues with everything that is happening around them. And not everything stays hidden forever, you just have to hope and pray that it will stay that way...

* * *

Short, I know, but I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Also, I will put up another poll! the poll is if you want Inu no tashio (or Touga, which I like to call him) should get involved or will he be cept out?

If you want a say in the matter vote on the poll, for if you don't then I don't count it!

Review please! I want to know what you think!

Ja ne!


End file.
